Herederos de la Guerra
by Sortilegios Weasley
Summary: Potter, Weasley, Malfoy pero mucho más. Son hijos de la Guerra, cargan con sus heridas.Caminan entre la delgada línea entre lo que son y lo que se espera que sean.A tropiezos y entre sombras,tratan de trazar su propia historia.Estás invitado a recorrerla.
1. I

¿Qué que es esto, preguntas? Esto es un nuevo proyecto en el que me metí, por que, bueno, ver HP7 me puso en una productividad importante. Son viñetas sueltas que tienen a la tercera generación como protagonistas, no tienen relación entre sí o continuidad temporal, aunque sí pueden hacer guiños unas a otras.

Las viñetas las publicaré en bloques de a cinco, por que de subirlas todas juntas sería una densidad insoportable (y por que además todavía estoy escribiendo cosas) y de a una hay algunas que son muy cortitas.

Quiero agradecer de especial manera a **Alikum** y **Sweet Ashie**, por abrirle los brazos a esta desconocida que un día les cayó de la nada con un pm pidiendo ayuda, y han sido maravillosas conmigo ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Son unos soles!

Bueno, los dejo con la lectura.

**AVISO:** Pueden haber relaciones incestuosas entre primos.

* * *

><p><strong>Herederos de la Guerra.<strong>

Rose es Weasley Granger (por que el hecho de que Hermione firme las actas del Ministerio con una W desde hace un par de años no la hace menos Granger y a su hija tampoco); pelo rojo indomable, siempre atado con una pluma y la primer mirada de regaño cuando James (Sirius Potter, nombre y alma de Merodeador, que llegó en su primer año a las cocinas para disgusto de cierto celador y su odiosa gata, que todavía no entendemos como sigue viva) le habla a Hugo (Weasley Granger, Gryffindor aunque todavía no lo sepa y pelo rojo en una coleta –como el tío Charlie) sobre pasadizos secretos y bombas fétidas, mejor amiga y prima de Albus Severus (Potter Weasley, ojos y alma verde, Slytherin y mirada desafiante cuando el tío Ron, con la boca llena de pollo farfulla algo que suena como _"Cuando seas guardián, Hugo, procura machacar a esas asquerosas serpientes"_ o _" Realmente no entiendo que alguien quisiese ser Slytherin y vivir en esas sucias mazmorras"_ siempre seguido de un _"Yo soy Slytherin"_ arrastrando las palabras, por supuesto, para darle más efecto y que quede bien claro).

Todos ellos son hijos y sobrinos de los Heróes de la Guerra Mágica (y James todavía no puede evitar reírse de la foto ridícula de su propio padre y los tíos Ron y Hermione en la tapa de "Historia de la Magia" –nunca la ha abierto, claro ¿qué pregunta es esa?).

Así que cuando a Albus Severus (Potter Weasley, a no olvidar los apellidos, que a ellos no se lo dejan olvidar nunca) no se le ocurre otra cosa que meterse en Slytherin y hacerse mejor amigo de Scorpius Hyperon (Malfoy; hijo, nieto y bisnieto de mortífagos) las cosas se vieron, por lo menos, revolucionadas.

Lo obvio es obvio por algo y James no ha deja de llamarlo _Serpiente_ desde entonces (nunca, jamás, mortífago, incluso James sabe que existen líneas que no se deben cruzar). El tío Ron dejó de elegirlo para su equipo de quidditch y no paraba de murmurar cosas como _"Weasley y en Slytherin, nunca visto"_. Se le pasó rápido, de todos modos, unas palabras en la cocina (mucha gesticulación y _que ya no tenemos quince años_) con la tía Hermione resolvieron el asunto. De igual manera, siente la necesidad de codearse con James en la mesa y llamarle serpiente, con cariño. Estúpido orgullo Gryffindor, y Albus puede vivir con eso (o al menos intenta, no es fácil ser una serpiente en un nido de leones).

"Entiéndelo" dijo Teddy (que no es primo pero es familia, algo así como Lorcan y Lyssander) una de esas veces de pullas Gryffindor, cuando Albus se marchó dando un portazo de La Madriguera _(¿Dando un portazo?_ Diría Scorpius si lo supiera _Que poca clase, francamente, a veces dudo de la cordura de ese sombrero viejo cuando te puso aquí_) "Esto de que Rose no haya ido a Gryffindor, y encima tú en Slytherin es demasiado para él" Sonrisa cómplice y golpe en el hombro

Por que sí, por que Rose parece Hermione, pero no es. Rose ha decidido llevar un águila en la túnica y una poco saludable obsesión por el quidditch (y apuesta que puede decirte todos los tratados entre duendes y magos desde el Siglo XXI hasta hoy a que los Chuddley ganarán la copa este año, lo jura).

-o-o-

Hay algo natural en ello. Algo fácil en la forma en la que la espalda de Albus se apoya en las rodillas de Scorpius, la cabeza rubia de Malfoy que reposa perezosa en las piernas de Rose y ella que se apoya con cuidado en las pantorrillas de Albus.

Charlan, a veces, escuchan música o simplemente se quedan ahí, en silencio.

Como se hicieron amigos Albus y Scorpius es algo que todavía no sabemos, por que ninguno de los dos es un ejemplo de habladuría (el opuesto de James Sirius, sonrisa por los pasillos, amigo de todo Hogwarts –o casi, no se relaciona con serpientes, cuestión de principios). Quizás fue la primera vez que Albus entró a la sala común, murmullos a sus espaldas y un simple saludo de una cabeza rubia, a la distancia, dándole la bienvenida. Quizás sea por eso mismo, por que no precisan cruzar palabra para sentirse acompañados.

Y Rose fue acompasándose a su rutina, poco a poco, como un elemento más, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a ella.

-o-o-

"Son Slytherin, Rose, permíteme ser quién te lo recuerde" Rose levanta la vista de su libro solamente como para poder mirar a James a los ojos, y decirle _"¿Y a mi qué?"_ sin abrir la boca.

"Las serpientes se comen a los pajaritos. Lo vimos en la caja mágica del abuelo, Rose. En el canal –se llamaba canal, ¿no?- donde los animales se comen unos a otros. Es la ley de la vida, Rose. Son serpientes, y acabarán por comerte"

Rose se permite a si misma dejar su lectura, únicamente para reírse (en voz baja, claro, aprecia su vida y Madam Pince esta cada día más vieja y por lo tanto más insufrible) de la teoría de su primo (y como se refiere a National Geographic, eso también) y mirarlo con una ceja alzada, al mejor estilo Granger.

"¿Qué me sugieres? ¿La protección de un león?" James infla el pecho orgulloso y se despeina el pelo rojo, que parece brillar en medio de la oscura biblioteca "Pues permíteme a mi decirte algo, primo, soy un águila. Y las águilas nos comemos a las serpientes. Y nos desayunamos a los cachorritos de león como tú" Guiña un ojo y a James le recuerda muchísimo al tío George y no sabe de donde su prima a sacado ese gesto (ni si le gusta) pero no tiene tiempo de reprochar, por que Rose pone esa cara de "estoy leyendo, no molestes" y James sabe que no tiene sentido seguir intentando hablar con ella.

-o-o-

"Una vez escuché decir a Andrómeda" Que no precisa título por que es familia, de la que se junta los domingos en La Madriguera y lleva ranas de chocolate para todas las cabecitas pelirrojas y eso ya es más que suficiente para ser familia "que sí mis abuelos" por que papá le explico una vez que el tuvo dos padres, que en honor a ellos llevaba sus nombres y que por lo tanto, tendría que sentirse especial de tener dos abuelos por un solo padre "tu padre y" James duda, duda por que conoce los ojos de la abuela cuando mira al tío George, por que sabe que esa tienda ruidosa del Callejón Diagon nunca ha vuelto a ser la misma, por que conoce el silencio que se forma luego de que él y el pequeño Fred los hagan reír con algún disparate y _sí Freddie estuviese aquí, le hubiese encantado ver esto_. Pero al fin y al cabo, no está hablando con cualquiera, está hablando con el pequeño Fred, su mejor amigo y mejor cómplice que esta familia de locos le podría haber dado, así que lo dice "Dice que si mis abuelos, tu padre y el tío Fred hubiesen coexistido en Hogwarts, las paredes del castillo no hubiesen soportado tanto tiempo en pie"

Tienen doce años y el mismo color de pelo rojo que grita Weasley, por todos lados. Un león en el pecho, como no podría de ser de otra manera, y siempre llevan una bomba fétida en el bolsillo; _"nunca sabes cuando se presentará la oportunidad ideal_". No recuerdan exactamente quién de los dos fue que lo dijo, pero es como sí lo hubiesen dicho los dos, por que tienen esa conexión para las travesuras que hace que a los mayores se les ponga la piel de gallina.

Es una ironía (sí ellos fueran Rose y supieran que es una ironía, dirían que eso es. Pero ellos no son Rose –aunque mamá diga mucho eso de "Deberían comportarse más como Rose y Albus") que James y Fred tengan ahora en sus manos el mapa Merodeador. El abuelo James lo creó y el tío Fred fue su digno propietario durante mucho tiempo. Y ahora que lo tienen ellos, realmente sienten que les queda grande.

Fred ha escuchado muchas historias sobre su tío, ese por el cual lleva su nombre. Papá le ha contado que fueron los mejores bateadores de la historia de Gryffindor, que no precisaban ni hablarse para saber a quién derribar. Que era un mago excelente, que siempre estaba un paso más allá, más grande, más brillante. Que todavía hay una porción de pantano en Hogwarts para recordarle al mundo lo grande que fue, que fueron.

Siente que lleva un nombre dos o tres tallas más grande de lo que realmente se merece, a veces siente que los adultos lo miran esperando que complete las frases de su padre o recibir vociferadores de McGonagall por que lo han encontrado en las cocinas (otra vez). Y francamente, no cree poder dar la talla.

James Sirius ha escuchado toda su vida historia de los Merodeadores, sus favoritas para irse a la cama (o para el almuerzo, luego de un partido de quidditch o cualquier momento del día, realmente). Aquellos muchachos que eran tan amigos que más que amigos eran hermanos, que aprendieron lo imposible para acompañar a otro cuando la luna redonda brillaba en el cielo, que rompieron record en castigos y provocaron las arrugas de Filch. Entonces piensa especialmente en aquellos por los que lleva el nombre. Trata de imaginarse a Sirius, su moto y las ganas de comerse al mundo. Piensa en ese otro James, de sonrisa despreocupada y la costumbre de revolverse el pelo y le gustaría parecerse más a él. Más a su padre y a Albus, tener el pelo menos rojo y más moreno, menos pecas en la nariz y los ojos más verdes (aunque Rose le ha dicho que tiene los ojos más bonitos de la familia y Rose jamás, jamás le mentiría), ser un poco más Merodeador.

Ambos piensan que llevan esos nombres por algo y que deberían hacer algo por ellos. Entonces Fred dice lo que él piensa (¿o él dice lo que piensa Fred?).

"Deberíamos hacerlo" Se miran a los ojos y hay una chispa que delata que sus intenciones no son buenas "Deberíamos hacerle honor a nuestros nombres"

En algún lado, Fred, James y Sirius sonríen.

Las paredes de Hogwarts no han vuelto a ser las mismas.

-o-o-

"¿Es verdad?" Rose cierra la tapa de su baúl a medio desarmar.

"Sí es verdad el qué, James" James Sirius Potter, Merodeador de pelo rojo (como otro James, cuarenta años atrás, sonó que serían. _"Serán millones, Lily, Merodeadores de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, y mi carisma, claro. Recibiremos quejas de Dumbledore todas los meses y le harán la vida imposible a Filch. Nuestros hijos y los hijos de nuestros hijos, ya verás, Lily"_ James Sirius es ahora todo lo que su abuelo soñó y más –excepto, quizás, por los ojos verdes, se parece demasiado a su madre).

"Que te estás besuqueando con ese. Con ese Malfoy" aprieta los puños igual que lo hace el tío Ron cuando ve las cabezas rubias erguidas en el andén y le ruega a Rose con la mirada "Dime que es mentira, Rose. Dime que es una mentira de la lombriz que tengo por hermano para hacerme enojar. Dime que es mentira"

Y Rose casi puede verlo. A Albus, claro, arrastrando las palabras, alargando las ese. Soltándoselo como quién no quiere la cosa a James en algún momento en que se pone de verdad Gryffindor, cortándole la risa en el acto. Sonríe, y francamente, no podría imaginarse a Albus en otro lugar que no sea Slytherin.

"¿Sí es verdad que estoy saliendo con Scorpius, James? Sí, es verdad. Te pido que lo mantengas entre primos, al menos hasta que sepa como decírselo a papá".

Y James siente que explota en millones de pedazos, explota por que el no es el frío verde de Slytherin ni el azul lógico de Ravenclaw. Es el rojo pasión de Gryffindor. Fuego.

"Te creía más lista, Rose. ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto? Traicionar a tu familia ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡Un maldito mortífago!"

Entonces Rose se da cuenta que es peor de lo que se creía, que hay ciertos límites que incluso James conoce, que mortífago implica demasiadas cosas, implica tatuajes en el antebrazo y miedo en la sangre, y que Scorpius no es (ni se merece) nada de eso. Sólo entonces se permite levantar la vista de las cosas que ordenaba y fijar sus brillantes ojos azules en su primo, que la mira apretando los puños, sabiendo que cruzó la línea, pero que la mira desafiante, esperando respuesta.

"¿Traicionar a mi familia? ¿Un mortífago? Déjame recordarte, James, que la Guerra terminó hace 35 años, por más de que hayan cosas que nunca cambien –esa estúpida rivalidad entre leones y serpientes que no logro entender, por ejemplo-. No estoy traicionando a nadie, James. Y a ti menos" Y cuando Rose fija sus pupilas en las de James le mira con toda la tristeza que ha acumulado durante un año "Te fuiste, James, te fuiste dieciocho largos meses. No te estoy reclamando nada, entiendo que hayas querido salir a conocer el mundo, que Londres te quede chico" Lo entiende, de verdad, James es como la estrella más brillante del cielo, iluminando todo y haciendo que el resto parezcan pequeños puntos a la distancia "Pero ¿qué pretendías que hiciera? ¿Qué esperara aquí mientras tú estas haciendo vete a saber qué por toda Europa? ¿Qué esperara por qué, James? ¿Por una estupidez que no tiene sentido y que nunca va a poder ser?"

O que no debería poder ser, mejor dicho, por que ya fue. James está tentado de decirle que no fue una estupidez, o que en todo caso fue una sucesión de estupideces, cada una mejor que la anterior.

"¿Quieres saber que hacía, Rose? ¿Por qué me fui dieciocho largos, larguísimos meses? Pensaba en ti. Trataba de descifrar que es lo que está mal conmigo. Con nosotros. Por que de todo el puto mundo justo tenías que ser tú. Nosotros. Familia. Con tus malditos hoyuelos cuando sonríes y tus miradas de reprobación. ¡Merlín! no sabes cuanto extrañé que me miras con cara de _eso no se hace, James. _Entonces me sentía de nuevo un enfermo, un pervertido. Y sin embargo, ¿sabes qué Rose? Cuando recorrí Grecia lo único que podía pensar es en las ganas que tenía de hacerte el amor a los pies del Partenón y hacer que hasta en el Monte Olimpo oyeran como gritas mi nombre. ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza cuando puse un pie en la Biblioteca de Alejandría? Tu cara de felicidad y el brillo de tus ojos si llegas a conocer ese lugar. Así que no, Rose, no pienses ni por un minuto que para mi fue fácil".

Entonces se acerca y la besa, por es un enfermo y un pervertido, pero ya no puede luchar con eso. La besa y se acerca a su aparato de música (cosas muggles que a la tía Hermione le gusta mantener. Genial invento, de hecho) y suena High well to hell, como la primera vez que se besaron y _¿sabés, James? esta canción me recuerda mucho ti_. Seguido de _está mal_ y _nos van a oír_. Cómo si esas algunas vez hubiesen sido excusas para James Sirius. Y _se soluciona fácil_, el volumen más fuerte, rock'n roll que revienta las paredes y eso que siempre ha estado allí, entre los celos desmedidos de James para su prima favorita, las sonrisas, los abrazos demasiado largos y _puede que no sean verdes como los de Albus, pero tú tienes los ojos más bonitos de la familia_. Entre las hojas de los libros que lee Rose y la madera de la escoba de James, siempre mirándose de reojo, atentos a lo que hace el otro.

Entonces ya no importan los Slytherin, que tengan el mismo color de pelo y que su familia esta dos pisos más abajo. Por que todo es tan natural, tan _pertenezco aquí, Rose_ acomodado en el hueco de su cuello mientras ella le acaricia el pelo, que ya no importa.

* * *

><p><span>Aclaraciones necesarias para entender esto y lo que sigue de la historia<span>

- James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna = hijos, en orden cronológico, de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley

- Rose, Hugo = hijos, en orden cronológico, de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger

- Molly, Lucy = hijas, en orden cronológico, de Percy Weasley y Audrey (se desconoce el apellido de soltera)

- Fred, Roxanne = hijos, en orden cronológico, de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson

- Victoire, Dominique, Louis = hijos, en orden cronológico, de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour

- Ted Remus = hijo único de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks

- Scorpius Hyperion = hijo único de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass

- Lorcan, Lysander = hijos gemelos de Rolf Scamander y Luna Lovegood

Edades en el epílogo:

Teddy - 19 años

Victorie – 17 años

James Sirius, Fred, Dominique – 13 años

Rose, Albus Severus, Roxanne, Scorpius, Molly – 11 años

Lily Luna, Lorcan, Lyssander, Hugo – 9 años

Lucy, Lois - 8 años

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura :) Sí les interesa que siga publicando desvaríos, ya saben ¡el botoncito de "Review" es nuestro amigo!

3 !


	2. II

¡Hola! Seguimos con la segunda entrega de esta colección de viñetas :) Sé que hay poquitos leyendo por ahí, pero no importa, tenía ganas de seguir subiendo xDDD Aparición de nuevos personajes, un poco de Dominique y otro poco de Lily, algo de Albus y por supuesto, Albus/Scorpius/Rose (amistosamente, claro, que ya bastante con el incesto para meterme en los tríos también xD) que vienen todos juntos, como el McCombo xDD Lorcan, que es amool del bueno 3 Y no podría faltar James, por que sino, no sería yo xDD

Ahora sí, el capítulo...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Herederos de la Guerra (II)<span>**

Dominique es todo lo Delacour que Victorie (que jamás usa vestido y siempre lleva las rodillas marcadas) renegó. Victorie es la sonrisa comprensiva de su padre y su apretón firme de manos, escobas y carreras hasta el acantilado en las que siempre gana.

Dominique, sin embargo, le pide a su madre que le enseñe francés todos los viernes e intenta imitar la forma en la cual pronuncia las erres cuando habla, ganándose la risa de la abuela Molly (que la enfurece bastante, debe decir). A Dominique le gustaría se un poco más como la tía Gabrielle, los ojos azules como el mar cuando revienta en las rocas de Shell Cottage, los labios rojos como las manzanas y el cabello suave y dorado, no esa mezcla entre el pelirrojo de su padre y el rubio de su madre que le tocó a ella. Una mierda. _Pardon_, ella es una señorita y una señorita jamás dice vulgaridades.

Y ser una señorita perteneciendo a la familia Weasley es algo complicado. A sus primos les parece inentendible que no le guste el quidditch y no parecen muy interesados en su nuevo juego de té de cerámica y sus clases de buenos modales. Ni que hablar de los adultos (y la forma en la que come el tío Ron no deja de horrorizarla), aunque la abuela Molly hace el intento, debe reconocérselo, pero está harta de decirle que no se olvide de levantar el meñique cuando toma la taza.

Así que cuando cumple diez años está muy decidida y sabe lo que debe hacer. Revisa en una caja vieja de su madre hasta que encuentra ese elegante traje celeste que parecía estar esperando a que ella lo desempolvara. Se trenza el pelo y ensaya su mejor sonrisa y ese saludo que le ha enseñado la tía Gabi.

"Mamá, ya sé lo que quiero para este cumpleaños de regalo" Fleur levanta la vista del álbum de fotos que miraba cabeza con cabeza con su esposo y sólo puede sonreír cuando ve a su pequeña. "Quiero ir a Beauxbaton"

A Fleur se le llena el pecho de orgullo y los ojos de lágrimas, ensancha su sonrisa y mira a Bill, buscando apoyo.

"Beauxbaton será, _alors_"

Lo último que Dominique escucha antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto para poder festejar de formas que una señorita no debería es la voz de su padre diciendo algo como

"Pero serás tú la encargada de decírselo a mi madre"

-O-O-

Es complicado. Esto de que tus mejores amigos sean de tu familia. Aunque si perteneces a la familia Granger-Potter-Weasley (orden alfabético, simplemente, así es como los denominó "Corazón de bruja" en su edición especial del 35 aniversario de la caída de Voldemort) tienes asegurado parientes en toda Gran Bretaña. Y si lo reducimos al micro mundo de Hogwarts, tus posibilidades se ven multiplicadas.

"¿Es qué se plantearon repoblar Inglaterra luego de la Guerra?" Le preguntó Scorpius una vez, la sonrisa de costado , mirada de superioridad "En serio, Weasley, le diré a mi padre que para la próxima fiesta del Ministerio les regale a sus padres entradas para el quidditch, a ver si encuentran un nuevo entretenimiento"

Rose se ríe suave, le golpea el hombro y susurra algo que suena como _tarado_ y Albus, que los mira a ambos, sonríe chiquito y _debo darle la razón a Scorp esta vez_ mirada de orgullo y _pero sabes que tu casi siempre tienes la razón, es cuestión de pura suerte_. Guiñada a su prima favorita, una bola de pergamino que revienta en su cabeza y el sol que brilla reflejado en el lago.

-O-O-

"Que no, Lily, ya te he dicho que no." Entonces Lily mira a su padre y pone su cara de niña buena, esa de no haber roto un plato que le enseñó James.

"Esta vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con tu madre, Lily. No es no" Entonces sabe que está perdida, que si su padre se ha puesto firme y le ha dicho que no, es por que no tiene posibilidad ninguna. Sube corriendo las escaleras, entra en el cuarto de James sin siquiera tocar y da un portazo al cerrar. James deja jugar con la snitch que sobrevuela sobre su cabeza y se mueve un poco contra la pared, haciéndole lugar a su hermana que se tira a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo ni dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Se quedan así unos minutos y entonces James la mira y le pregunta "¿Qué ha pasado?" o quizás no le pregunta nada, sólo la mira y es toda la señal que Lily precisa.

"Me siguen tratando como una niña" Está tentado de decirle que por más de que esté a unos meses de los quince sigue siendo una niña, pero conociendo el temperamento de su hermana, prefiere callarse y dejarla seguir, que una vez que empieza Lily es como un torbellino (uno que habla a toda prisa y gesticula demasiado) "Me han dicho que no" Suspira y se ríe, sabiendo que Lily no está muy acostumbrada a escuchar esa palabra.

"Si me dices que les has pedido quizás pueda ayudarte, enana" Le golpea en el hombro y _ya te he dicho que no me digas enana. _

"Que quiero ir a Irlanda a ver Las brujas de Macbeth y que quiero llevar el pelo azul" _Como Teddy _que no lo dice, pero James no precisa que su hermana diga las cosas para entenderlas y conoce ese amor platónico secreto. Suelta una carcajada al cielo y las cejas de Lily casi se juntan de tanto fruncir el ceño.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, ¿es que ser mi hermana no te ha enseñado nada estos años?" Sabe que es mentira, que Lily es una digna aprendiz y está seguro que ella y ese Scaramander (Lorcan, el moreno, ese enamorado de su hermanita y al que le romperá todos los huesos. Sí, ese mismo) van a seguir su tradición en Hogwarts. "Déjame hablar con mamá, le diré que Teddy y yo te llevamos a Irlanda. Con lo del pelo azul, bueno, ahí no creo que tengas muchas posibilidades. Pedirle que sean unas mechas, quizás. Pero no creo que tengas éxito. Y sino, siempre te queda la opción de escaparte" Le guiña el ojo y golpea su nariz suavemente con el índice y Lily se relaja un poco.

"No quiero que te vayas" Le susurra, pasados unos minutos "No entiendo por que quieres irte"

James suspira y _es complicado, Lils, ya te he dicho que debo hacerlo. _Por que cree que _estoy_ _enamorado de nuestra prima, enana ¡Eh! No me pongas esa cara _no es una muy buena respuesta.

"Te voy a echar mucho de menos, ¿sabes?"

"Yo también, enana, yo también".

-O-O-

Scorpius besa a Rose detrás de una armadura una primavera de su sexto curso. Ella se ha enfadado por algo (y es que últimamente se enfada por todo) y ha soltado algo como _son de primero, Scorpius, deberías tener un poco más de tacto_. Resoplido y _¿qué más da?_ Un montón de libros estampándose contra su pecho y mirada de _eres un imbécil recibido_, pero más seria, más severa, no como cuando le dice _tú familia se planteó repoblar Gran Bretaña, Weasley, evidentemente_. Entonces Scorpius que la toma por los hombros (y puede que sea un poco más rudo de lo necesario) la empotra contra la pared y le mete la lengua en la boca. Todo muy posesivo y desordenado, como algo que estuvo ahí cociendose durante seis largos años, esperando el momento para explotar y mancharlo todo.

-O-O-

Albus sabe muchas cosas. Es esa clase de persona callada que siempre, siempre sabe escuchar (aunque, como buena serpiente, sabe sisear si se ve amenzado) y que a veces, por pasar inadvertido (o quizás no, quizás Albus ha heredado ese talento de su madre para ver las cosas aunque los demás no) es testigo de las cosas más extrañas.

Albus sabía, por ejemplo, que algún día pasaría. Eso de que Scorpius y Rose terminaran enredados en un aula por ahí. Sabía, también, que de decírselo a los involucrados hasta Merlín hubiese escuchado sus carcajadas. Hasta puede imaginar lo que hubiesen dicho ("¿Rose, dices? Pero sí me estoy enterando ahora que es una chica. No me malinterpretes, de lo más inteligente y entretenida, pero sería demasiado extraño. Está fuera de juego" y "Pero si Scorpius es un idiota, Albus. Que yo lo adoro, una cosa la quita la otra, pero tampoco le quita lo idiota. Acabaríamos matándonos").

Tampoco le sorprende que la otra noche Scorpius le comente, consternado, que su prima le ha llamado James, mientras se besaban.

Albus sabe, también, que su prima y su hermano no tienen tantas cosas en común como para pasarse tantas otras en su cuarto (puerta trancada, cabe destacar) y que Rose odia escuchar la música al volumen que la pone James (y que Rose jamás de los jamases tolera AC DC, sólo, quizás, en esos misteriosos encierros). Entonces Rose baja las escaleras y Albus ve esas cosas que nadie más, como que lleva el último botón de la camisa sin prender o que tiene los labios enrojecidos (y la última vez también los ojos, tan rojos que parecía que se los había frotado por horas. Pero Albus sabe, también, que había estado llorando. Luego de eso Rose no ha vuelto a pisar el cuarto de su hermano y mamá ha dejado de aporrear la puerta de James pidiéndole a gritos que baje el volumen, por que los va a dejar a todos locos de tanto _High well to hell_).

Albus sabe muchas cosas sí. Sabe que Lily está colada por Teddy desde que tiene memoria y que él está enamorado de Victorie desde que el mundo es mundo. Sabe que Lorcan le ha pedido a Ginny que le enseñe quidditch sólo para impresionar a Lily y que cuando las cabezas de Roxanne y Molly se juntan nada bueno puede salir de ellas.

Albus sabe muchas cosas. Es esa clase de persona callada que siempre, siempre sabe escuchar (aunque, como buena serpiente, sabe sisear si se ve amenzado) y que a veces, por pasar inadvertido (o quizás no, quizás Albus ha heredado ese talento de su madre para ver las cosas aunque los demás no) es testigo de las cosas más extrañas.

-O-O-

Oh, la resaca. Maldita, maldita, maldita resaca. No sabe quién la inventó (de seguro fue Slytherin) pero en estos momentos Lorcan se está acordando de toda su familia. Siente que tiene un martillo dentro de la cabeza y el estómago tan revuelto que cree que en cualquier momento va a vomitar. Cree estar en su cama pero tiene miedo que de abrir los ojos el sol le queme las retinas. ¿Cómo ha llegado a su cama? Pero entonces se mueve y otra pregunta mucho más importante le viene a la mente ¿Quién está metido en su cama?

Sólo entonces abre un ojo (cómo temía, el sol lo dejó ciego) y un pelo rojo como el fuego le hace cosquillas en la nariz. Las imágenes acuden a su cabeza como en un pelotón y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Todo comenzó con arrebatarle la copa a las serpientes en el final del campeonato. La copa de quidditch ha vuelto a su verdadera casa y los leones han armado una fiesta para que se entere el castillo entero (y sí él se siente así de mal, no quiere ni saber como está la Dama Gorda). Entonces Hugo le dijo algo como _a que no te animas _y él se bajó el vaso rebosante de whisky de fuego de un trago. Algo cálido en el estómago, la sensación de que la sala común da vueltas y esa certeza de que esa noche no puede perder.

Entonces se había acercado a Lily, que está preciosa (y en algún punto consiente dentro de su cabeza se corrije: que _es _preciosa) y ella se giró y le ha sonreído con esa sonrisa suya que ilumina todo. Y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

"Eres preciosa, Lily. Y quiero que notes que he dicho eres y no estás, por que no es hoy, no es la fiesta y no es el alcohol, eres tú. Siempre has sido preciosa" Se llevó a un rincón apartado y no pudo contener ese vómito verborrágico que le surge desde el fondo del pecho. "Y ¿sabés qué? Estoy harto. Jodidamente harto de que no te des cuenta de que estoy aquí. Siempre he estado aquí. Primero ese estúpido amor por Teddy, vale, teníamos doce años, eramos unos niños y era algo platónico, puedo tolerarlo. Pero tú simplemente no te das cuenta. Han pasado años y yo sigo estando aquí, Lils, y quiero. No, espera, no quiero, necesito que seamos más que amigos, pelirroja, por que sí pasa un día más sin que te bese, creo que voy a terminar de volverme loco".

Entonces Lily se había reído y él se sintió liberado y probablemente no es la mejor forma de declararse pero está seguro que no lo hubiese hecho de ser de otra manera (_puro valor Gryffindor, eso eres_ acompañado de la risa de Hugo) y sí Lily se ríe entonces puede relajarse. Se ríe diciendo algo que suena como "Creo que voy a besarte". Y la ha besado. ¡Por Merlín, es cien mil veces mejor de lo que se ha imaginado! Lily tiene los labios suaves y cálidos y por un momento creyó que le fallarían las piernas mientras la besaba (anotando mentalmente omitir esa parte del cuento cuando le narre lo ocurrido a Hugo, si no quiere que se ría de él hasta el día de su graduación).

Luego de eso se han metido a los tropezones en el cuarto de Lorcan y se han enredado con las cortinas al meterse en la cama. Lorcan se ríe más fuerte de lo que debería y Lily lo regaña, riendo también.

"Espera, nos van a oír"

"Que nos oigan, Lily, que nos oigan. Que todo el puto mundo se entere que por fin logre besarte" Lily se ríe y le muerde los labios y murmura un _Muffliato_, para quedarse más tranquila.

"¿Muffliato? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?"

"Soy hermana de James Sirius, ¿recuerdas?" Le dice guiñándole el ojo y Lorcan entonces recuerda que Lily tiene un hermano mayor que le va a romper todos los huesos. Pero habrá valido la pena.

Se gira un poco y logra abrazar a Lily, que se remueve entre sueños y todo es tan, tan perfecto que cree que podría echarse a reír y no parar el resto de su vida. Perfecto. De no ser, claro, por que al girarse el cuarto se ha convertido en una espiral que no quiere quedarse quieta y tiene unos duendes (de mierda) bailando la polka sobre su estómago.

Maldita resaca.

* * *

><p>¡Hope you liked it, girls! Ya saben, por cualquier de cosa, el botón de review siempre ayuda! xDDD<p>

¡Besos!


	3. III

Sí, esto no tiene nada que ver con nada. Hace un año que no actualizo y de la nada aparecen dos capítulos (que probablemente sean los últimos) pero por esos azares de la vida di con la notificación de un rr de esta historia y me entraron ganas de subir estos dos capítulos que me quedan. No esperen mucho. Y ahora así, adiós fanfiction. Gracias por todo. A todos.

* * *

><p>Scorpius es Malfoy. Es Malfoy más allá de las obviedades como el apellido. Cuando camina tiene esa actitud de frente en alto, mirada por encima del hombro y esa maldita costumbre de arrastrar las palabras al hablar -esa que Astoria ha intentado quitarle. Scorpius es Malfoy es rubio, verde y plata, sala común en las mazmorras y esa cuestión abusar de su lugar de prefecto.<p>

Scorpius es Malfoy con todo lo que ello conlleva.

Los _mortífago_ en los pasillos, y los "¿Dónde te has dejado la máscara?", las miradas de sorpresa cuando un Potter (_¡Potter! ¡Pero si sus padres se odiaban!_) se sienta a su lado en clase y el _no puedo creerlo_ de McGonagall sentada en su despacho por sus (desastrosas) notas de pociones.

Sí alguien sabe de etiquetas, ese es Scorpius.

Quizás sea eso lo que le lleva a inclinar levemente la cabeza hacia ese chico Potter en primer año, sentado en una punta de la sala común, millones de miradas curiosas y susurros por la espalda.

Quizás sea porque Scorpius es Malfoy, sí (y no se avergüenza de ello) pero quiere el mundo entienda de una vez que eso no significa que sea su padre o su abuelo. Y quizás sea porque Albus es Potter, pero es tan Slytherin como cualquier otro, y jura que va a teñir el pelo naranja de su insoportable hermano si vuelve a gritarle _serpiente_, en pleno Gran Comedor, haciendo que Albus se encoja sobre su desayuno (y entonces viene esa Weasley, la de las notas excepcionales y las respuestas en la punta de la lengua, cruzando el comedor desde la mesa de las águilas, mirando hacia la de Gryffindor con enojo y se sienta a desayunar con ellos, apretando la mano de Albus con cariño, infundiéndole fuerzas y mirando desafiante a aquel que se atreva a decirle que un Weasley no se sienta en la mesa de Slytherin. Esa a la que no le importan las etiquetas. Le cae bien, debe decir).

* * *

><p>Teddy no ha querido a nadie más que a Victorie en toda su vida, lo tiene muy claro. No sabe muy bien desde cuándo, pero es algo que ha estado ahí, latente y que él siempre ha sabido cierto. Fue muy disimulado durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo; no precisa demasiado para saber que James hubiese sido el primero en exponerlo en pleno almuerzo en La Madriguera y millones de cabezas Weasley le harían coro (aunque lo ha sorprendido Albus, el otro día cuando Teddy entró a la casa, oteando en busca de su melena pelirroja por costumbre, al pasar le murmuró algo <em>como está afuera, bajo el manzano<em> y al salir –tropezando con esa maldita mesa y su pelo que instintivamente se torna rosa- efectivamente era Victorie quién estaba leyendo ahí sentada).

Desde que tiene memoria, Victorie ha estado ahí, con su pelo rojo siempre suelto, cortando el aire, las rodillas llenas de barro y las manos callosas de tanto montar en escoba. Con esa carcajada estruendosa que no puede ni intenta contener y que hace que a Teddy se le ilumine el día solo con escucharla.

Un día (de esos de confidencias, de padrino que más que padrino es padre, que le ha dado una familia enorme y almuerzos en La Madriguera, a ahijado, de esos pequeños secretos sobre sus padres que a Teddy le robaron) Harry le habló sobre sus padres. Le contó que Remus solía decir que Tonks había sido un sol dentro de su vida, una personita ruidosa y torpe que llegó para complicarlo todo (y para darle sentido, eso también). Entonces Teddy revisa entre las cosas de su padre y encuentra un viejo disco de pasta muggle con unos tipos raros en la tapa y esa canción sobre un largo invierno y las sonrisas volviendo a los rostros. Y decide que Victorie es eso para él. _Here comes the sun_. Un sol de risa despreocupada y tardes en el lago, que lo ilumina y lo calienta todo, haciendo que la vida parezca más fácil, mejor (y entonces Teddy decide que el mundo no puede ser un lugar tan malo sí existen personas como Victorie o su madre para calentarlo un poco).

* * *

><p>A pesar de ser mellizos, Lorcan y Lysander no podrían ser más distintos entre sí. Lysander tiene el mismo cabello rubio de luna, sus ojos grandes y perspicaces y esa cosa de poder ver más allá. Lorcan, por el contrario, tiene los ojos negros como la noche, el cabello del mismo color y chistes sobre serpientes en la sala común con Hugo.<p>

Lysander es Ravenclaw, pero no Ravenclaw al estilo Rose, que se sabe todas las respuestas y aplica la lógica a todo, es Ravenclaw como su madre, con los comentarios que te hacen plantarte en seco en el medio del pasillo, mientras él sigue la conversación como si nada, te mira extrañado y tú te quedas con esa pequeña frase dando vueltas en la cabeza resto del día.

Lorcan es pasadizos hasta las cocinas, contrabando de cervezas de manteca y guerra de papelitos en las clases de Binns, siempre precedido por algún desafío y la sonrisa burlona de Hugo. Lorcan es guiño a todas las chicas, pero ojos sólo para Lily.

Y sin embargo, a pesar tan distintos, Lorcan y Lysander son el dúo perfecto (aunque más que duo se hayan convertido en un trío, con Hugo siempre metiendose en el medio con su sonrisa mostrando los colmillos y algún comentario en la punta de la lengua). Son el agua y el aceite, pero se complementan. Lysander con su tono calmado y sus oídos enormes cuando Lorcan aparece arrastrando la escoba, cubierto de barro y _simplemente no existo para ella._ Y luego es Lorcan el que está ahí con su mirada llena de vida y sus carreras hasta el lago, y _que les den_ por que Lysander ha escuchado que le dicen raro en los pasillos.

A pesar de ser mellizos, Lorcan y Lysander no podrían ser más disintos entre sí. Pero ninguno duda en correr hasta la sala común del otro cuando la vida les golpea a la puerta y les deja una alegría (o alguna que otra tristeza).

Lorcan y Lysander son distintos, sí, pero son hermanos, y a los hermanos no hay diferencias que los separen.

* * *

><p>Hay veces en las que James se pregunta qué ejemplo le da al resto de los Weasley. No, no, no piensen mal, no se trata de culpa ni nada de eso. Es simple curiosidad.<p>

Porque cuando ve, por ejemplo, como Roxanne y Molly son la versión femenina en miniatura de sí mismo y Fred, cree que su influencia ha tenido algo que ver.

De Roxanne era de esperarse, es hija de George y hermana de Fred, ha crecido rodeada de Sortilegios Weasley y ha pasado más horas en esa tienda revisando productos que cualquier otra persona. Tiene una creatividad innata para las bromas y muchas veces Fred y él se quedan mirando y _¿por qué no se nos ocurrió eso antes?_ Es diez veces más disimulada que sus primos y raras veces logran descubrir que fue ella, es más astuta (o más serpiente, le diría James, solo para molestarla).

Pero, ¿Molly? Molly es hija de Percy. No, perdón, de Percival. De Percival Pomposo Pedante Prefecto Perfecto Weasley (culpa del tío George, él lo llama así) que acata las normas y siempre fue el primero en mirar con reprobación a los gemelos. Sí, Percy no es el mismo, pero prefecto una vez, prefecto siempre, y Percy tiene alma de amador de reglas. Entonces, ¿Molly?.

Sí, señoras y señores, Molly. Molly que es Huffelpuff, que trabaja duro y tiene un corazón gigante. Pero que necesita solamente cruzar una mirada con Roxanne para hacer alguna trastada.

Empiezan con cosas pequeñas, sustituyendo el azúcar por sal en el azucarero a la hora del té, aflojando la tapa de la pimienta y logrando que a Louis se caiga una montaña de condimento en su comida, haciendo desaparecer alguna taza del nuevo juego de té de Dominique, o riéndose de la forma estúpida en que levante el meñique cuando desayunan o intenta imitar en insoportable acento de su madre (Dominique y su actitud de niña refinada son un blanco constante, antes de que pregunten).

James siente curiosidad, curiosidad de sí son ellos los que alimentan esas cosas y si tendrán alguna influencia.

Entonces mira y divisa a la distancia a Molly y Roxanne sentadas cabeza con cabeza a la orilla del lago, escucha un grito demasiado agudo, ve a Dominique echar a correr hacia la casa y el viento le trae las carcajadas de sus primas menores y no puede (ni quiere) evitar sonreír.

Espera que sí, espera poder ser un poquito culpable de todo aquello.

* * *

><p>Uno creería que Hugo debería sentirse aislado. O desplazado, por lo menos.<p>

Rose tiene a Albus, tardes en la biblioteca, desayunos en mesas cambiadas y sonrisas de comprensión. Ambos tienen a Scorpius, frente en alto, sonrisa de superioridad y un comentario en la punta de la lengua que siempre los hace sonreír. Y de una extraña manera, Rose también tiene a James.

Fred y James se tienen mutuamente, como la misma parte de un todo. Bromas a los Slytherin y bateadores en el equipo de quidditch. Mirada de reojo en la clase y luego castigo juntos en las mazmorras.

Teddy y Victorie... Bueno, ellos juegan en otra categoría. Digamos que el tema del casamiento en puerta y la panza de Victorie que comienza a abultarse dan una pista.

Roxanne y Molly tienen sus bromas contra Dominique, charlas de chicos y domingos en los sótanos de Sortilegios Weasley, llenándose de provisiones para el resto del año escolar.

Dominique tiene a Beauxbaton, sus clases de buenos modales y las millones de cartas que recibe cada verano. Y tiene a Louis, su niño mimado y el sol de sus ojos.

Lily tiene a Lorcan (y a James, Lily siempre será la niña de James) y Lorcan tiene a Lysander (y no va a negar que él los tiene un poco a ambos)

Lucy tiene su amor por las reglas y la meta de ser Prefecta. Y sus quejas con Louis de _siempre nos dejan afuera de todo._ Que no es tan cierto pero que a ellos les encanta usar.

Entonces, ¿dónde encaja Hugo en este puzzle? Sería lógico pensar que se siente desplazado.

Pero no.

Hugo se cuela en la habitación de Rose, que lee (para variar), levanta la vista, sonríe y vuelve a leer. Entonces Hugo se acerca al equipo de música, suena _Faithfully _y él que se tira en la alfombra en toda su longitud (que no es poca) y dibuja por horas. Y aunque quizás no crucen palabras (salvo excepciones, como aquella vez de _¿es verdad lo de Scorpius?_ Y Rose agradece que Hugo jamás, jamás lo llama serpiente. Ella se muerde el labio nerviosa y Hugo que le sonríe, y entonces Rose decide que se lo dirá a su padre esa misma noche, que si tiene a su hermano de su lado, toda irá bien) pero Hugo sabe que Rose le está brindando un pedacito de su intimidad.

O entonces James y Fred, cuando estaban aprovechando su último año para terminar de enloquecer a Filch, se le acercaron por la espalda en un pasillo vacío (dándole un susto de muerte, aunque nunca se los diga) y le enseñaron ese pasadizo que termina en Honeydukes, que habían estado esperando el momento correcto para mostrarle. Entonces Hugo susurró algo cómo _"¿Ya lo saben esto Roxanne y Molly?"_ y James y Fred que se miraron y "_Hay cosas que son entre hombres, ¿verdad?"_. Y Hugo que supo lo que significaba:_ "Preferimos decírtelo a ti primero"_ y ya no pudo seguir hablando.

Hugo que se sube a su escoba y desde los aros le grita a Lily:

"¿Sabés que Lorcan se muere por ti, verdad?", Lily que sonríe y hace entrar la pelota por el primer aro. "Y no es noticia que tú también te mueres por él" La quaffle que vuela lejos, torcida y la sonrisa de Lily que se achica un poco. "¿Qué estás esperando, tonta?"

Y Hugo que no precisa que responda para saber que va a tener que actuar.

Le arrima un vaso de whisky a Lorcan y lo desafía, sabiendo que jamás está dispuesto a perder un reto (y menos con él, con esa sana competencia de todos los días). Y entonces le susurra algo.

"Lily está preciosa esta noche, ¿verdad?"

"No está preciosa, _es _preciosa."

"Deberías decírselo" Y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Hugo cuando ve a Lorcan llegar con pasos zigzagueantes hasta Lily y quemarla con la mirada.

Dominique llega de Beauxbaton cada verano y siempre tiene millones de cosas para contar. Entonces Hugo accede a ir a tomar el té con ella (y no importarán las risas de James más tarde) y Dominique hablará mezclando los idiomas y gesticulando mucho y entonces Hugo preguntará alguna tontería de Beauxbaton que ya conoce, haciéndose el que no entendió y en el rostro de Dominique se dibujara una sonrisa gigante, que le llega hasta los ojos, mientras comienza a explicarle a toda velocidad y él también sonreirá, complacido.

También están esas veces, en las que Molly y Roxanne se sientan una a cada lado en el almuerzo y Hugo no precisa ni mirarlas para saber que no sé viene nada bueno.

"Nosotras en tu lugar, no nos perderíamos la cena esta noche"

Y aunque no digan nada más, sólo le guiñen un ojo antes de salir, Hugo sabe que es un manera de hacerlo parte, de hacerlo cómplice.

Uno creería que Hugo debería sentirse aislado. O desplazado, por lo menos.

Pero no.

Ellos se tienen entre ellos.

Pero Hugo los tiene a todos.

* * *

><p>Ea, hasta aquí de la tercera generación. El próximo va un poquitín más emotivo, cómo vivieron nuestros héroes el fin de la guerra, formar una familia. Probablemente sea lo último que vean de mi por aquí. Sobra decirles a todos, que el placer ha sido todo mío.<p>

Lore


End file.
